thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
Hansel Bell
Hansel is a male half-orc fighter played by Izzy. = Backstory Hansel was raised (and named) by his human mother and stepfather, dairy farmers named Marion and Elijah Granger. He's never had any contact with his biological orc father, nor does he even know who he was. He also has a younger half-brother named Leigh. He hasn't seen any of them in about fifteen years. He left home at 16, finding farm life too dull and peaceful, and signed onto the first ship he could, looking for adventure and finding work guarding merchant vessels. When one of those vessels was boarded by pirates, he had no problem switching sides. Piracy was much more exciting. When he was 23, he encountered a pair of orphan beggars in a port. Happening to know the town, he took the kids to a nearby convent, where he discovered that the Mother was abusing the children they were fostering. He solved this problem with murder, left a more moral nun in charge, and kept checking up on the kids and sending them money whenever he could. This is how he became friends with Jonn and Lucienne Sterling. By 26, he had met Captain Mikhail "Mishka" Haeth in a seedy pirate bar, and ended up signing onto his crew. Mishka flirted with him unabashedly and eventually won him over, despite Hansel's reluctance to express any mood other than "vaguely grumpy". Mishka coaxed him open somewhat and became the only person he would be emotional and vulnerable around. When Han was 34, the first mate officiated their wedding at sea. The same year, Mishka made off with all of the crew's earnings and sold their ship in order to buy himself a house on land and a vineyard. He tried to get Hansel to join him, but knowing that he probably wouldn't, didn't tell him the plan until it was all over. Han was completely betrayed and chose to stay with the crew instead. Over the next year, the crew floundered to keep their heads above water. Eventually, their busted-up replacement ship sailed into port one day with only one sailor remaining: Hansel. He doesn't talk about what happened to his friends. Since then, he's been afraid of the ocean and making his living as a fighter on land, sometimes on one side of the law, sometimes the other. He now works for the Graverunners Guild. Notes * Hansel is a vegetarian. * He owns a maple mandolin, which he plays extremely poorly, as well as a copper collapsible spyglass and compass. * His hoplon shield is painted black and emblazoned with a red downward-pointing chevron, a recreation of the trademark pirate flag of Mishka's ship, The Red Blade. The symbol is now also the logo of Mishka's wine. * He's missing his protruding lower right canine. * After making a deal with Diva, he's also missing his right pinky finger. Incident at Sea In Hansel the Cannibal, Mishka told Goro that the 'incident' involved a shipwreck that rendered Hansel's new ship barely functional, and Mishka assumed Hansel and the crew to be dead. However, some time later, Khamen (the ship's cook, and also Larkin's father) found Mishka and allegedly told him that during the storm, Hansel butchered and ate their entire crew -- he only survived by hiding below decks for three weeks. Mishka then found Hansel alive in Skyport. He told Goro that he believes Hansel deserves to hang for what he did. Goro didn't bring this up until A Bird in the Hand, when, after dancing around the issue for a little while, he told Hansel the story Mishka had told him. Hansel blankly said it sounded like bullshit, but Goro's insight said that Hansel was lying about something. Unbeknownst to the rest of the party, Hansel sent a letter to Mishka the morning after this conversation. Allies Jonn Sterling human 'son', 23 Jonn (pronounced 'Yon'; soft J) was a street urchin whom Han took under his wing about a decade ago. Since Hansel came in from the sea, they've lived together at an inn and pooled their income, until the Grumpy Sausage was destroyed and they eventually moved onto the Sugar Glider. Jonn is a thief in his own right and occasional prostitute, and currently works for the Guild. Lucienne Sterling human 'daughter', 15 Jonn's much younger sister, currently living at the Sanctuary of Eldath outside Skyport where Hansel placed them as kids. She's studying to become a cleric. Han visits her when she can, but it's not a quick journey, and he tends to get busy. They write each other fairly frequently. Mikhail "Mishka" Haeth high elf ex-husband, 117 The captain of Hansel's pirating days, until he stole all of his crew's loot and even sold the ship right out from under them in order to buy himself a home and vineyard. He wanted Han to join him in this, but Han found the entire idea repugnant. More recently, he poisoned Jonn with Red Jermaine in an effort to extort Hansel, but after a confrontation, he surrendered the final ingredient of the antidote. He later admitted that he wouldn't have actually let Jonn die, and this in part triggered a chain of events that led to the two of them reconciling. Enemies Captain Dread "Jonesy" Jones tiefling pirate, 35 A sworn rival pirate of Hansel's former captain and husband, Mishka. They were feuding before Hansel even met Mishka and she still has it out for both of them, even though neither lives the pirate life anymore. Former Crew The crew of the Red Blade, Mishka's former ship on which Hansel served eight years. After their captain sold the ship, the crew purchased a new one and continued to work together under slightly different command. * Captain Mikhail 'Mishka' Haeth. * First mate Corven. Human woman. Became the reluctant captain in Mishka's stead. * Pilot / navigator Serena Yrendael. An elven cleric of Selune. * Boatswain Elitash. An older half-orc woman who served as the master at arms before Hansel. * Master gunner Hunter. A tiefling woman who defected from Captain Dread Jones's crew. * Sail-master Crunch. A kenku woman and recent hire at the time of the sale. * Bard Chirp. Crunch's little brother. * Carpenter Siobhan. A buff and taciturn human woman. * Cook Kheman Basha. Larkin's father. Mishka claims he survived the mysterious incident at sea and is recuperating at the Sanctuary of Eldath outside Skyport. * Master at arms Hansel Granger. Also took up the mantle of first mate after Mishka left. To-do List: # Parent sociopath(s) # Slay dragon # PTSD therapy # Save the city from eldritch body-snatching abomination # Get Mishka to chill the fuck out and tell the truth Vignettes * Nightmare (backstory) * Dukhal (backstory) * Swordplay, pt 1 (backstory) * Swordplay, pt 2 (backstory) * Swordplay, pt 3 (backstory) * Promises (backstory) * Mal Karash (backstory) * The Note (backstory) * Aftermath (post-Everything Is Fine and Nothing Bad Happens) * Backstab (post-Everything Is Fine, pre-The Dwarven Ruins) * Kittens * Here * No Category:Player Characters Category:Hansel Category:Izzy